


Lost In Thought

by Jld71



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Steve gets lost in his thoughts.





	Lost In Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by brumeier: Any, Any Lost In Their Own Mind

The ringing of his phone didn't bother Steve. He ignored it, figured it would stop eventually. The person on the other end would get the hint, he wasn't picking up and they'd stop calling. Worst case, he'd just roll over and turn the ringer off.

Once the ringing stopped, he re-positioned himself on his bed. He wanted to be comfortable after all. He crossed his legs at the ankles, brought his arms up and placed his hands behind his head, elbows resting against the pillows. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift.

He was lost in his thoughts, his mind going back to his dilemma.

He liked Danny. No, that wasn't right and he mentally shook himself. Be honest with yourself his mind screamed.

He sighed in frustration.

He had feelings for Danny Williams. Feelings that spoke of wanting more than being friends and work partners. Boss and subordinate. How was he ever going to face Danny again? How was he going to reconcile his feelings against the knowledge that they were only one-sided?

He wanted more than just a friendship with Danny. He didn't know when these feelings he had shifted but they had and now . . . Now he had no idea how to fight them or what to do about them.

How had this happened? Why had this happened? It was infuriating and humiliating. On one hand he wanted to push Danny up against the wall, kiss him until he was weak-kneed and breathless. On the other hand he wanted himself to get a grip, get past this and just be himself again, Danny's friend and boss.

He groaned out loud. What was he supposed to do? Maybe he should just come clean. See if there was a chance for him and Danny. Yeah, right! But then he'd never know if he didn't try. But what if Danny rejected him, his feelings? Ran from him, never wanted to see him again. Then what? But, there are two sides to a coin. What if Danny felt the same way? What if Danny wanted him? What if they could make this, whatever it was, work?

His mind was stuck in a swirl of what if's that he couldn't stop.

The phone ringing pulled him out of his mind, shut down his thoughts. He was thankful for that. This brief respite from his never ending turmoil. He reached out and picked up his phone, checked to see who was calling and groaned. Because of course, it was Danny and he still wasn't any closer to an answer as to what to do.


End file.
